Peaches N Cream
'Peaches N Cream '''by ''Snoop Dogg is featured in the Season One episode, Die But Once. It is performed by Snoop Dogg, himself. The song is from his latest album, Kush. Lyrics She's 'bout to go in She likes that low end Damn, her ass is so big Just keep it bumpin' Peaches and cream She too fly for words And where I'm at now I'm too high for birds Shorty what you think about my return? Cuz what he think about it ain't my concern I ain't come for you I came for your missus I don't do it for the haters, I do it for the players Well okay, I do it for the riches But in the mean time and in-between time Shorty right there gon' get it If she with it if she ain't Then I know her partner down cuz her partner throwin shots Every time I turn around, and her partner bringing partners every time I come to town I'm a G6er, a Maybacher You can tell the chauffeur he can park it right there And I'ma walk up to the club upstairs And when I come down he can bring it back word She's 'bout to go in She likes that low end Damn, her ass is so big Just keep it bumpin' Peaches and cream Uh oh there she goes That's that look all on her face Shorty dancing like she knows She's the baddest in the place Hey, hey, I wanna get with you Freak, don't fail me now Hey, so what you wanna do? Got her freak-um dress on Them newbies on her feet And them bottles with the sparkles So the other girls can see that she's... Paid, I wanna get with you Freak, don't fail me now Hey, so what you wanna do? I came to cut right now Big Snoop Dogg and I came to get down Yes, I'm internationally known Libra lovin' make you moan and groan Burn my gas like race cars Two bad broads with the bass on I never met a girl that I'd wait for I seal my deal like Jay does I'm all that and then some Pimp real for real when I win some I remember what you're thinking Black shades on drinking while you're blinking Something fly, white limousine Make a clean getaway I love the clothes, what you about The way you let it out She's 'bout to go in She likes that low end Damn, her ass is so big Just keep it bumpin' Peaches and cream Uh oh there she goes That's that look all on her face Shorty dancing like she knows She's the baddest in the place Hey, hey, I wanna get with you Freak, don't fail me now Hey, so what you wanna do? Got her freak-um dress on Them newbies on her feet And them bottles with the sparkles So the other girls can see that she's... Paid, I wanna get with you Freak, don't fail me now Hey, so what you wanna do? Everybody in the world Here we go Fill your body with the smoke And that's the way it goes She's 'bout to go in She likes that low end Damn, her ass is so big Just keep it bumpin' Peaches and cream Uh oh there she goes That's that look all on her face Shorty dancing like she knows She's the baddest in the place Hey, hey, I wanna get with you Freak, don't fail me now Hey, so what you wanna do? Videos Navigation Category:Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs performed by Snoop Dogg Category:Original Artist Songs